Gravity
by wellcrumpets
Summary: In which Alfred is a soldier and Arthur waits for him.   Inspired by the video - All About My Dog Marimo


Say, Alfred. . .

Do you remember when we first met? I was 13 and you were a mere 11 year old. You were still shorter than me at the time, and you still had baby fat clinging to your cheeks. You had this petulant pout that never failed to appear when you were displeased.

You never did get rid of that habit did you?

You had this obnoxious hero complex that was a big as the blue sky that your eyes mimicked. I suppose it was due to your age, you were always so much younger than me it seemed. You always had that energy I envied. Our peers spoiled you to no end- everyone loved you.

You were born after me, in the summer.

Why?

Why did it seem you grew faster than I did? Before we both knew it, you were taller than me. So much taller. . .

Why did you tease me? You plucked my books from my hands, you poked my eyebrows, you tackled me any chance you got and copied my homework.

Why did you tackle me? You knew how much I hated to get dirty; you knew how much I disliked your American Football. You always got the ball from me anyway and ran ahead of me, always challenging me.

Why did you run ahead?

Wait, Alfred, please wait. There is no need to hurry. Please, I begged you, stop running.

Why did you kiss me and then leave me to go fight in far-off lands of sand and angry souls.

Why did it seem like you grew up before me?

I just don't understand - I do not understand at all.

When you came back, I could not comprehend how I survived without you. I did not know how I possibly lived when you were not here. Here holding me to your chest, here dozing on a couch, here whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears.

Here with me.

So why.

Why?

Why did you suddenly become older than me?

Why did you have to go back to that place - that stupid hot place where you are away from me?

Why did you have to come back broken and not home in our bed, but in some crisp, rigid hospital bed.

Why, _why did I let myself love you so_?

Why did I _ever_ want those chaste kisses?

Even when it brought such a sadness. Alfred F. Jones, you are terrible. You are an idiot. You are a completely, insufferable person.

I _hate_ you, Alfred.

Why did you leave me behind?

Hey, Arthur.

Please don't be sad. Your smile is so much nicer; your emerald eyes glow when you are happy. So please, don't be so sad. Please know that I . . .

I was oh so very, happy.

Arthur, you will always be my special person.

Always.

You will always be my special person who makes me burnt scones and reprimands me about grammar.

I'm sorry I was so spoiled, I'm sorry I left for so long.

I am sorry I teased you and stole your books while making fun of those bushy brows of yours.

Moreover, I'm sorry for tackling you because you would always hit me, but Arthur - I just wanted to be close to you. I wanted to treasure everything about you.

Thank you allowing me to do that.

Thank you because even though I would run to fast for you, you never gave up on the chase.

When I went to that sandy place, I remember how you called me your soldier. I remember missing you everyday and kissing you and when I came home -

You called me your hero.

We were so happy we cried in the middle of the airport.

I liked it most when I woke up and I got to hear you laugh.

Do you remember when I took you to the ocean?

I showed you the sea.

I'm sorry I left again. I am sorry I got hurt.

I'm sorry because I couldn't be your hero again Arthur, so please stop calling me that.

I wanted to take you again.

I wanted to see the ocean with you once more.

I wanted your kisses to taste like salt and tea.

Hey, Arthur. . .

I still don't think I said it enough. I want to tell it you again.

I-It still makes me blush when I think about it.

But-

I love you, Arthur.

Thank you for loving me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes:<em>**

_Hey look Sherl wrote another fanfiction! I was uber inspired by this video __.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=DGQVX8iGbgk_

_I'm just warning you. That video made me sob and weep and flail. _

_Incase its not clear, Alfred goes out for a second tour of duty in the Middle East and gets injured pretty bad, so he come home to spend his last days in a hospital where he dies. _

_I just really wanted to try this out, I honestly think I failed but you know - whateves. I hope you enjoy this angsty USUK I have given to you :,D_

_This is what I get for writing at 3 in the morning. ._

_- Aislyn/Sherl_


End file.
